Half Breed
by Kaminari Megami
Summary: *Chappy 6 up!* Inu-Yasha, after making Kagome agery and letting her go back home, he meets another half breed..but there's more to this one than meets the eye...
1. The Girl With InuYasha's Ears

Megami: Tanks for readin! hehe!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Why do I have to be HERE!?  
  
Megami: B/c your one of the main ppl! :p  
  
Inu-Yasha: *sigh*  
  
Megami: This will NOT be a fic with Inu-Yasha & Kagome....( I'm not all that fond of her...^^")  
  
Inu-Yasha: So then...WHAT THE HELL IS IT ABOUT!?  
  
Megami: *sigh* Don't you read summeries?  
  
Inu-Yasha: No.  
  
Megami: Ok, You meet a girl. ( you all just saw that one coming...lol} but she's not human like Kagome, she's like you.  
  
Inu-Yasha: You mean a half-breed?  
  
Megami: *sigh* Yes.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well, lets get it over with...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~  
  
Inu-Yasha sat on the ground by a crystal blue river and washed his face.  
  
"Stupid Kagome...her and her stupid, SIT BOY! errrrr...one day...." He stood up, tossing his white hair over his shoulder. Then he looked at his reflection...his ear was cut... "Er! Damn!" He plunged his hand into the river and scooped up some water and cleaned his wound. When he finished he leaned back and relaxed on the green grass.  
  
"Hey, Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"....Crap....hi, Kagome..." A girl with long black hair ran over and sat down next to him. She spooted the red on his ear.  
  
"Inu-Yasha, what happened?" She reached for it.  
  
"Nothing, don't touch me!" He jerked away. Errrr, I thought I lost her when I ran through the forest... "What do you want anyways?"  
  
"Don't you wanna go find the shards?" He yawned.  
  
"Maybe later." Kagome kicked him. "Ow! Why you.....stupid human..." He rolled over. In a huff Kagome got up and marched back to the well and leaped in. "Good. She's gone." Just then he felt something pin his hair down. "What the..?"  
  
"Oh, sorry about that!" A girl with long sky blue hair ran over. Inu-Yasha blinked. She was just like him. Except her ears were black...Inu-Yasha felt the thing that was pinning his hair down being pulled out. He turned and saw her holding a sword.  
  
"I've never seen you around here...." She smiled.  
  
"I don't live around here!....wait...are you..Inu-Yasha?" She asked pointing. He nodded. Her emerald eyes got big and she retreated. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She ran...far away from him.  
  
"What was that about...? I'm not really that scary am I?...nah..she's just odd, that's all."  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
The girl ran into a cave. "*Pant, pant* That was close..."  
  
"What's wrong, Sazula?"  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru...um...nothing, I just ran into some one I didn't like..." She lied. He came out from the shadows. Inu-Yasha's older brother...he wasn't a half- breed...he had long white hair just like Inu- Yasha, on his forehead was a black crescent moon.  
  
"Who is this person..?" She gupled.  
  
"I-I-Inu-Yasha..." She studdered. His eyes flared with anger. He snached her by her long hair.  
  
"How many times have I told you, NOT to go in his forest, with out me!?" He growled.  
  
"I'm sor-sorry..I was practicing with my sword...and I sorta threw it a little to far..." His eyes, pierced hers with anger.  
  
"Just don't go by my....brother..." He hesitated as he said 'brother'.  
  
"I won't Lord..." She coward.  
  
"Good, now go gather some food." She nodded and ran out.  
  
"*sigh* Man, that was close...Lord Sesshoumaru.." Sazula sat on a tree stump and remembered the day she met him...  
  
"I was only five...my parents had died in a fire...I was alone, all alone...and he came and rescued me from the rain, in the forest. I still remeber what he said.. : "Are you alone, little one?"... and he knelt down and smoothed my hair and my ears. Then he held out his hand and I rached up and took it. I couldn't walk all that well...a piece of wood was stuck in my leg. He reached down and yanked it out and picked me up and carried me to the cave..." She sighed and smiled. "Then he cleaned my wound and fed me and he took care of me ever since..." She hopped up and started her hunt. "Lets see, what would he want for tonight..?" She heard footsteps coming up behind her. Sazula whirled around.  
  
"Hey, you're that girl." Sazula backed up.  
  
"Inu-Yasha....don't come anywhere near me! I-I have a sword!"  
  
"So do I..." He pulled out Tetsusaiga.  
  
" *gulp* Wells.....um...I'm not afraid of you!" She drew her sword. Inu- Yasha laughed.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, your crappy little swrod against mine?" Just then a sword crossed Inu-Yasha's.  
  
"What do you think you're doing, dear brother?"  
  
"Sesshoumaru. Why are you defending a half-breed? I thought you didn't like half-breeds.." Sesshoumaru growled at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Just leave this one alone." He hissed. Sazula looked at Inu-Yasha. I've been taught to fear a half-breed..? He's like me, he must know how it feels to be an outcast in your own family.... Inu-Yasha laughed and leaped into a tree. Sesshoumaru turned to Sazula. "Are you alright?" She nodded.  
  
"Thanks for coming to my rescue." He smiled and smoothed her ears down.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~ Megami: So what do you all think?  
  
Inu-Yasha: YOU DIDN'T TELL ME MY BROTHER WAS GOING TO BE IN IT!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Megami: Must have slipped my mind...hehe but anywayz, please continue to read! Seeya in chappy 2!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah...Hopefully my brother WON'T be in it!!.... 


	2. Run Away

Megami: Wow! You all really liked it! See Inu-Yasha you said my 1st fic about you would suck! :p  
  
Inu-Yasha: Well....all I have to say is: Please DO NOT have my BROTHER in this anymore!!!  
  
Megami: Sorry. can't do that. He's a main person too!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *falls over* Oh man...atleast he's not here right now.  
  
Megami: Oh, I forgot to tell you, he'll join us in Chappy 3.  
  
Inu-Yasha: *wants to cry* Why me..?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
"Sazula, promise me you WON'T go into the forest anymore, without me, alright?" Sazula nodded.  
  
"But why? Inu-Yasha doesn't seem that mean." Sesshoumaru glared at her.  
  
"Just do as I say. Stay away from that half breed." Sesshoumaru put his hand over his mouth. "I didn't mean it that way." Sazula had tears in her eyes. They slowly trickled out like perfectly clear crystals.  
  
"Inu-Yasha was right, you don't like half breeds!" Sesshoumaru walked over to a medium sized round rock and sat down.  
  
"Sazula, it is just really my.....brother..that I dislike. You are of no bother to me, I like having you around." Sazula's eyes were red and still squeezing out crystal like tears.  
  
"You hate me! The only reason you picked me up that day, was because you felt sorry for me!!" She dashed out of the forest and out onto open field land. I NEVER WANT TO SEE HIM AGAIN!! She screamed in her mind. She ran and ran, her hair bounced as she made it across the field and came to a small villiage. "Maybe they'll let me stay here, for a little while." She walked in.  
  
"Ah! It's a demon!!!" A man screamed taking his cart of fruit and running off.  
  
"No, I'm not here to hurt anybody...I just need a place to stay for awhile." The whole town was hiding in there shops or houses.  
  
"Get out of here! Or we'll get Inu-Yasha!!" Sazula looked at them all, puzzled.  
  
"But Inu-Yasha is a demon also."  
  
"He can't hurt us! Not while he wear the necklace he has on." Then the town started calling: INU-YASHA! INU-YASHA!! Sazula was still frightened of Inu- Yasha, but there was no where for her to hide, so she waited for him.  
  
"I'm here, I'm here, what do you want?"  
  
"There's a demon!!" Half the villiage pointed. Inu-Yasha turned around.  
  
"So, you've reduced yourself to tormenting helpless humans? I always knew my brother had a sick sense of humor. He sent you here, didn't he?" She looked down at her feet.  
  
"No." Inu-Yasha was shocked.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?"  
  
"I need a place to stay....Lord Sesshoumaru doesn't like me, so I came here, but it appears the villiagers dislike me as well..." Sazula said. "So I shall leave now." She turned and started to leave the villiage.  
  
"Wait! If you really need a place to stay....er...you could...stay with me...." Sazula turned slowly around.  
  
"You don't mean that, Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Yes..I do...you can stay with me....as...long...as...you...wa...need to." Geez, I almost said want!! Close.. A small smile crossed her face.  
  
"Thank you so much, Lord Inu-Yasha." Inu-Yasha blinked. He was use to Myoga saying that, but why would she..?  
  
"You don't have to call me Lord or anything like that."  
  
"As you wish m'Lord...I mean Inu-Yasha." She giggled. "So Inu-Yasha, where do you live?"  
  
"In the forest and sometimes I hang around here." Inu-Yasha took a long, good look at Sazula. She wore a blue shirt and black baggy pants. The shirt hung over her arms, like his and the pants were just the same. "Are you barefoot?" She nodded and pulled up the pant leg.  
  
"See?" She's just like me in every way, except that she's a woman and I'm a man and the colors are different...  
  
"Well, come on." He started walking. Sazula looked puzzled.  
  
"Can't the Great Inu-Yasha, run?" She sped past him. He laughed.  
  
"Here I come!!" As Inu-Yasha took off, he left a cloud of brown dust behind.  
  
"You'll never catch me, Inu-Yasha!" In about five minutes, she felt something tug on her hair. Sazula turned her head. "Inu-Yasha! How did you..." He smiled.  
  
"C'mon we're almost there." Soon they arrived in the middle of the forest.  
  
"Wow. I've never been this far into the forest."  
  
"Pick a tree." He pointed. "This one's mine." He leaped up into teh tallest one. Sazula picked the one right next to his.  
  
"If I were you, I'd get some sleep. Kagome's coming tonight, and if I know her, she'll scream and yell and throw things at you. So you might wanna have some energy to dodge them."  
  
"Alright." And with that she fell asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Megami: So Inu-Yasha, what do u think?  
  
Inu-Yasha: Better, but my ...brother...was still in it!!  
  
Megami: Oh hush! See you all in Chappy 3!! 


	3. Left Behind

Megami: Chappy 3! 3!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Good for YOU! *rolls eyes*  
  
Megami: :p, I call this one: Left Behind  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~About three hourse later~  
  
"INU-YASHA!!" No answer. "...er...SIT BOY!!" Inu-Yasha came crashing down to the ground with a loud thud.  
  
"Man, that's smarts!" Inu-Yasha said holding his head. He looked up and saw Kagome. "Oh, it's you..."  
  
"Come on, we have to get going!!"  
  
"Can't."  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"I have to...take care of somebody..for awhile.."  
  
"WHO!?" Sazula awoke to the yelling of Kagome.  
  
"Um...could you please keep it down, some of us are trying to sleep." Kagome looked up at her.  
  
"AHHHHH! Another demon? But she looks...are you Inu-Yasha's sister?"  
  
"No! I'm just a .....a...friend...." Sazula said jumping down from the tree.  
  
"Yeah..." Inu-Yasha answered.  
  
"Well, whatever. Lets go!!" She grabbed Inu-Yasha by the ear and dragged him.  
  
"OW! Let me go! KA-GO-ME!!!" He cried.  
  
"You're right, Inu-Yasha, my name is Kagome." Sazula followed behind.  
  
"So, um, what's your name?" Kagome asked turning toward her.  
  
"Sazula."  
  
"That's a pretty name. What does it mean?"  
  
"Green Lightning."  
  
"Cool."  
  
"So what?" Inu-Yasha asked rubbing his ear.  
  
Kagome, ingorning Inu-Yasha said: " We're going to find another shard. I heard, this morning, that's it's in a cave not far from here."  
  
"So that's where we're going?" Inu-Yasha asked.  
  
"Yep!!"  
  
~Three Hours Later~  
  
"Man, Kagome, how much further?...*whisper* You're heavy..." Kagome glared at him.  
  
"Right there!" She pointed. A lush forest, with emerald green grass and trees surrounged the old cave.  
  
"I've been here, before." Sazula said picking up speed and leaping ahead of Inu-Yasha.  
  
"Hey, wait!! You don't know..." She was already there. " what's in it....." Inu-Yasha finshed his sentance.  
  
"Hurry, Inu-Yasha, Kagome!!!" Sazula said walking inside.  
  
"WAIT!!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he let Kagome fall off of him.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!" He ignored her and followed Sazula.  
  
Inu-Yasha entered the cave after being told to sit about a fifty time.  
  
"I'm over here, Inu-Yasha, Kagome!!" They followed her voice.  
  
"Wow. This cave is pretty." Kagome remarked as she looked around at the ice crystals that shined around them. They joined Sazula half way in the cave.  
  
"It's right there, on his forehead." She pointed to an old wrinkly and what appeared to be a man.  
  
"Well, I'll just take care of this." Inu-Yasha boasted as he walked over and tapped the old fellow. He turned around. Inu-Yasha's face twisted. The ' man's ' face was that of a fly's.  
  
"EW!" Kagome screamed. Sazula covered her mouth.  
  
"Shhh! Those ice crystals may be pretty, but I doubt you want one in your head." She said pointing up.  
  
"CLAWS OF STEEL!!!!!" Inu-Yasha yelled as he went for the shard. Inu-Yasha got the shard easily, but the ice crystals started to fall quickly. Sazula pushed Kagome out of the way.  
  
"SAZULA!" Inu-Yasha and Kagome screamed as a pool of blood formed. They fell around her.  
  
"Help me..." Kagome went forward.  
  
"Forget it!" Inu-Yasha said as he grabbed Kagome by the waist and bolted out the entrance.  
  
  
  
~Outside~  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!!!! HOW COULD YOU! YOU LEFT HER IN THERE TO DIE!!!!!!" He shrugged.  
  
"I think she'll be alright."  
  
"YOU THINK!!!!!!!" He nodded.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~  
  
Megami: Well there's chappy 3!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *clap* MY BROTHER WASN'T IN IT!!!! WHOOOOO!!  
  
Megami: Yeah...well anywayz, I'll see you all in Chappy 4!! 


	4. Legend

Megami: Hello, and thanks for readin!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah....you know...nevermind...  
  
Megami: Good, now anyway...oh look it's in Inu-Yasha's brother!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: NOOOOOOOO!!! GET OUT!!!!! THIS IS MY STORY!! MINE, MINE!!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: I don't want to be here anyway, but Megami said, that I could bother you as much as I wanted. *smirk*  
  
Inu-Yasha: *Glares* Megami, HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!  
  
Megami: ...Because I could. Now on with the story!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Sazula was still in the cave bleeding. "So, I'm going to bleed to death...ha, what a way to go." She smiled. "Stupid, Inu-Yasha, he left me here on purpose, just to get back at Lord Sesshoumaru, that's all."  
  
~Outside~  
  
"INU-YASHA, GET IN THERE AND SAVE HER RIGHT NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kagome screamed at him. Inu-Yasha looked at her.  
  
"She'll be fine, she's a half demon. If I could survive that, so could she!" Kagome stared at him.  
  
"Err...SIT BOY, SIT SIT SIT SIT!!!!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha was slammed into the ground over and over.  
  
"Ow...why you...JUST YOU WAIT!!!!! ONE DAY, WHEN I'M A FULL DEMON!!!!!!! I'LL TEAR THAT MOUTH RIGHT OFF YOU!!" He threated.  
  
"Oh, I'm so scared." Kagome said.  
  
"YOU SHOULD BE!!!!!"  
  
"INU-YASHA, IF YOU DON'T GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN THERE, I'LL MAKE YOU SIT UNTILL THE NEXT MELLENIA!!!!!!"  
  
"FINE!" Inu-Yasha wandered back into the cave, most of the ice crystals were on the ground. "Well, this shouldn't be that hard." He walked around, and sometimes an ice crystal would fall infront of him. "Hey, Sazula...where are you?" No answer. Inu-Yasha continued walking.  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"I mise well atleast TRY to get of here..." Sazula reached up and dug her claws into the ice and tried to pull it out of her. "RRrrr! Come on you stupid, son of a..." Then she heard footsteps. "Inu-Yasha?" She looked around. Sazula still pulled at the ice wedged in her body. "Rrrr! There!" She tossed it aside. Then she noticed that while she had been pulling on it, that she had pushed blood out of her body. "Shit...if Lord Sesshoumaru were here...."  
  
"There you are!"  
  
"Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"The one and only. You look pretty bad. Let me help you." He reached his hand out. Sazula smacked it away.  
  
"I'm fine." She stood up and wobbled a bit. Sazula started to walk. "Ah!" She started to fall...  
  
"I told you let me help you." He grabbed her and picked her up.  
  
"Fine." Sazula muttered. They made it outside.  
  
"There, Kagome. Are you happy now?" Inu-Yasha said looking at the blood stains on his clothes. Kagome stuck out her tongue and helped Sazula walk.  
  
"Come on, Inu-Yahsa, we're going to see Lady Kaede."  
  
"What for?"  
  
"To HELP HER, YOU BAKA!" Inu-Yasha felt really stupid at the moment.  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile...In Sesshoumaru's Cave~  
  
"I can't believe I said that...." He groaned as he layed his head in his hand.  
  
"Don't worry about her Master, she was just a annoying half breed." Jaken, his servant said tapping his staff on the ground.  
  
"SILENCE! DON'T SPEAK OF HER AGAIN, LIKE THAT!" Jaken coward.  
  
"I'm sorry, Lord Sesshoumaru."  
  
"Now Sazula hates me...and I bet she went to go find my ' brother '."  
  
"Well, if you want her back that badly...go find her!" Sesshoumaru looked at the little green demon.  
  
"Jaken, I think that's the best idead you've ever had." He said standing up. Jaken beamed.  
  
"Thank you, Master." Sesshoumaru left the cave.  
  
~In the Village~  
  
"Lady Kaede?" Kagome looked around.  
  
"I'm right here, child." The sister of Kikyo said coming forward. "What do ye need?" Kagome motioned to Sazula. Kaede stepped back. "It can't be. The other half breed. Does ye know the legend, Inu-Yasha?"  
  
"No." He said taking his shirt off and begining to clean it.  
  
"What legened, Lady Kaede?" Kagome asked, sitting Sazula on the ground.  
  
"Ye, know that Inu-Yasha is a half breed, right?" Kagome nodded. "Well, this one here..." She patted Sazula on the head. "is just like Inu-Yasha in every way."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, old lady, what's this legend about, hmm?" Inu-Yasha asked sitting next to Sazula.  
  
"It goes back to even before my dear sister Kikyo was born....It is said that when the two half breeds meet...they are supposedly destioned to be together...but there is one that will be unhappy with this, and try to kill, ye, Inu-Yasha. Then this person will try to take..." She was cut off...  
  
"Her, for himself." Came from the monk, that happened to be hanging around outside.  
  
"Miroku."  
  
"Ah, ye have heard of the legend as well?" He nodded as he made his way inside and sat down.  
  
"You are a lovely half breed." Miroku said smiling warmly at Sazula. She turned away.  
  
"Go on old lady."  
  
"And he takes her, marries her and she bares a child...it will be that of your's Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Whoa whoa! So you're saying that I'm gonna die?!" Kaede nodded.  
  
"But how could the child be Inu-Yasha's if this guy kills him before they have sex?" Kagome asked.  
  
"That is the mystery, child." Inu-Yasha stood up.  
  
"LETS GET ONE TGHING STRAIGHT! I AM NOT GOING TO DIE ANYTIME SOON!! AND I DON'T EVEN LIKE SAZULA!!"  
  
" SAME HERE! Inu-Yasha is just somebody who helped me, that's all!"  
  
"Are ye sure of that?" The both nodded.  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"There it is...Sazula..I know you're in there..somewhere..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~  
  
Megami: Aww, isn't this just kawaii?  
  
Inu-Yasha & Sesshoumaru: NO!  
  
Megami: :p. Meanies. Anywayz, please join us for Chappy 5!! 


	5. Taken

Megami: Hello & Welcome to chappy 5! Inu-Yasha got in trouble so he won't be joining us till the end...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Good! Now this Chapter will be mine!  
  
Megami: I don't mean in the story!!!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Damn.  
  
Megami: So lets continue!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~  
  
Lady Kaede put some herbs on Sazula wound.  
  
"Don't look at me INU-YASHA! MIROKU!"  
  
"Well, I'm NOT! But Miroku is, the perv." Just then Inu-Yasha felt something bash him in the head. "Ow! Who...err, Miroku..."  
  
"I am NOT a perv!!"  
  
"Whatever you say."  
  
"Ey, Sazula is right, ye should not be in here, while I'm treating her." Miroku glared at Inu-Yasha.  
  
"See what you did!?" He hissed as he stomped out in anger.  
  
"Go away Inu-Yasha!"  
  
"Oh! Geez it's not like I want to see you tiny little breasts!" Lady Kaede backed away.  
  
"I take it ye want to hit him?" Sazula nodded and reached over beside herself and picked up a piece of fire wood and smacked him with it.  
  
"INU-YASHA! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOUUUUUU!!!!!! YOU'RE A JERK!!!!!!!!!!!!" She hit him again. Inu-Yasha holding his head, retreated out and sat infront of the little hut.  
  
"Hit me, for making a joke...errr." Kagome wandered over to him.  
  
"Well, you know girls are sensitive about that. But hey, I would have hit you to, if that ,makes you feel any better."  
  
"Somehow it doesn't." Kagome smiled and went inside.  
  
"How is she doing Lady Kaede?"  
  
"Ah, she's doing just fine, but she won't be able to fight for awhile." Kagome knelt down by Sazula.  
  
"Sorry, Inu-Yasha's such an ass, sometimes."  
  
"It's ok. It doesn't matter anyways."  
  
"Ye need your sleep, we'll leave ye now." Kaede said standing up and leaving with Kagome.  
  
  
  
~At the Entrance of the Village~  
  
"Where is she?...hmm." Sesshoumaru looked around. He proceded in.  
  
"Ahhhhh!!!!" Where heard as he just walked by.  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
Inu-Yasha's ear twitched, and so did his nose.  
  
"He's here." Inu-Yasha made his way to the entrance. "So Sesshoumaru, what are you doing here?"  
  
"None of your concern, Inu-Yasha. I do not wish to fight you today." He walked right past him.  
  
"Well, excuse ME! BUT, YOU ARE NOT GETTING ANY FURTHER, UNLESS YOU GO THROUGH ME!!" Inu-Yasha leaped infront of his elder brother.  
  
"Leave me, Inu-Yasha, I have already said, I do not wish to fight." He kept walking.  
  
"Then what are YOU HERE for?"  
  
"The girl."  
  
"S-Sazula?" Sesshoumaru nodded.  
  
"And I suggest you let me have her, or I will be forced to kill you and everyone in this village." Inu-Yasha gulped. Everyone in this village....I'm really taking a chance doing this but...  
  
"You ain't gettin her, you hear, you big..." He was cut off.  
  
"OOOGALY DOG DEMON!!!" An arrow flew past Sesshoumaru. He turned.  
  
"You do not know how to be peaceful, do you?" He said as a blast of yellow power came from his hand.  
  
"Aieeeeeee!!!!" Kagome yelled as she fell into Inu-Yasha's arms.  
  
"Thanks, Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. He's after Sazula!!!!"  
  
"WHAT?! Hurry, Lady Kaede is the only one watching her!!" Inu-Yasha leaped onto of anything to get there faster. Oh, man. Sazula, I'm coming, just hang on, and don't let him get you...  
  
~With Sazula~  
  
"Ye, get away now!" Sesshoumaru looked at the elderly lady.  
  
"Move, I am not here to do any harm, to you, or the village."  
  
"Then what are ye here for?" Sesshoumaru pointed.  
  
"Sazula? Ye can't have her!!"  
  
"Then you leave me no choice." She shoved her out of the way and opened the door.  
  
"FOX FIRE!!!" Sesshoumaru looked down, as a blue falme, bearly came up to his knees.  
  
"Shippo...." He picked up the little fox demon and tossed him outside. "And I suggest you stay there." Sesshoumaru walked inside. Sazula lay asleep, on the floor.  
  
"There, you are." Sazula stirred and opened her eyes.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!? What are you doing here?"  
  
"I've come to take you back home."  
  
"No, I don't want to go!"  
  
"Just wait one second, Sesshoumaru!" Came form the door. He turned around.  
  
"Inu-Yasha. What do you want?"  
  
"You're not getting Sazula!!" Sesshoumaru picked her up.  
  
"LET ME GO!!!!!!!" Sazula screamed as she pounded on Sesshoumaru's chest.  
  
"Stop it, or I will kill Inu-Yasha." She stopped. " Goodbye, dear brother." He raised his hand up and blew off the top of the hut and flew out.  
  
"INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SAZULA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!DAMN YOU SESSHOUMARU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Inu-Yasha screamed as he watched her disappear into the distance.  
  
"Ye can still get her back." Inu-Yasha looked at Kaede.  
  
"I know I can! But, now I have to find him and everything! Damn!"  
  
"Are ye crying?" Inu-Yasha turned away.  
  
"NO! WHY WOULD ASK A STUPID QUESTION LIKE THAT FOR?!!" Lady Kaede laughed. "SHIPPO, MIROKU, LETS GO!"  
  
"Ahem, Inu-Yasha, aren't you forgeting some one?"  
  
"Hm... Shippo, Miroku...myself..nope."  
  
"ME! YOU IDIOT!!" Kagome screamed.  
  
"You're not coming this time." Shippo and Miroku came in.  
  
"What's all the yelling about Inu-Yasha?" Shippo asked.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, he got Sazula." Miroku was enraged.  
  
"WELL, THEN WHAT ARE WE WAITING AROUND FOR, LET'S GO!!!!!" Inu-Yasha nodded.  
  
"We'll be back, when we're back." They started walking. Where would that moron take her...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~  
  
Megami: Ok, Inu-Yasha, you can come out!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Finally!! Man, I thought this chapter was going to last forever...  
  
Sesshoumaru: Too bad it didn't.  
  
Inu-Yasha: Shut up, stupid......  
  
Megami: Um.. before these two get in a fight, join us from chappy 6!! 


	6. Confession

Megami: Hi's, hi's, hi's!!! Sorry, it's taking so long to put up chapters...I have so much homework and my other stories..I'm now doing 3 at the SAME TIME!! So pease, give me a break!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Yeah, yea, excuses, excuses!  
  
Sesshoumaru: Maybe it's the truth, she has a life unlike you.  
  
Inu-Yasha: You better watch it....Fluffy.  
  
Sesshoumaru: F-FLUFFY!!!!!!!!!!!? INU-YASHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Inu-Yasha: Shit! *takes off running*  
  
Megami: *sweatdrops* uh..hehe, yeah, well here's chappy 6!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
They were in the lush green forest.  
  
"Now where the hell, did that dumb ass dog, take her!?" Miroku scwaked.  
  
"OH! The only reason, you're worried, is because you didn't ask her to bear your child yet!" Inu-Yasha said laughing. Miroku glared at him.  
  
"I hate you , Inu-Yasha."  
  
"Good. I hate you too." He smiled. Shippo jumped up and down.  
  
"Why didn't you bring Kagome?" He asked.  
  
"Beacuse she'd just get in the way. And I don't need to hear ' SIT BOY ' ! Every five seconds." Then from faaaaaaarrrrrr away: SIT BOY! *Slam* "Ow...damn, Kagome..." Inu-Yasha stood up, while the other two laughed at him. "It's NOT funny..you pervert!" Inu-Yasha accused pointing his finger at the laughing monk.  
  
"I AM NOT!!"  
  
"Yes, you are.." Shippo said moving away from Miroku. Miroku frowned.  
  
"At least I have a reason!!!"  
  
"Yeah, we know, your hand." Inu-Yasha said as he continued deeper into the forest.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!!" Shippo came running up behind them.  
  
  
  
~Meanwhile~  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru..why did you take me?"  
  
"Because, you do not need to be with my...brother..."  
  
"But you said you hated half breeds.."  
  
"Only my brother. I could never hate you Sazula." Jaken came running over to Sesshoumaru's feet.  
  
"Do not trust her, MASTER!!! She's nothing but a half breed and a lier, and and a BAD PERSON!!" Sesshoumaru hit Jaken.  
  
"Silence."  
  
"TURDHEAD!!!" Sazula yelled at him.  
  
"MASTER! Did you hear that! She called me, Turdhead!" Sesshoumaru was trying not to laugh. "Master! Why are you laughing about that!!!"  
  
"Because, Turdhead, it's funny!" He said, letting himself laugh. Sazula smiled. I am the only one who could make Lord Sesshoumaru smile..  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru, you do know that Inu-Yasha will be coming to get me." He nodded.  
  
"Yes, I know. But he will not take you. I'll kill him first. Him, that fox, and that perverted monk. And anyone else they send to try to take you."  
  
"You can't please!! I..I ...I LOVE INU-YASHA!!!" Sesshoumaru froze and looked at her, as did Jaken.  
  
"YOU WHAT!?!" He yelled grabbing her by her arm.  
  
"I love him, Inu-Yasha! He saved my life! He was there for me!"  
  
"Oh, and I wasn't."  
  
"You were in the beging, M'Lord, but..."  
  
"You never did think about MY feelings, now did you!?"  
  
"Your feelings?...M'Lord...I'm sorry, you probably think I have betrayed you..I'm sorry, but Inu-Yasha is just like me..an outcast. And you, are a full demon..."  
  
"So? Do you think I care! I would give my life for you!" She saw tears gathering slowly in his beautiful eyes.  
  
"M'Lord..do you...care for me, that much?" He nodded and turned away.  
  
"I WON'T LET INU-YASHA HAVE YOU, EVER!" He went deeper into the cave. Sazula frowned, her ears went down against her head. Oh, Inu-Yasha...why did, Lord Sesshoumaru have to hate you so much..?  
  
  
  
~Back with Inu-Yasha~  
  
His nose twitched. "I smell him!" Miroku and Shippo looked up at him.  
  
"Great!" They choursed.  
  
"Now, I can finally ask her!" Miroku's eyes shined. Shippo and Inu-Yasha swaetdropped.  
  
"Uh..yeah..." Shippo said. After what seemed to be live forever ( for Miroku ) they found the cave.  
  
"She's in there. It has her scent and ...Sesshoumaru's..." They walked slowly to the mouth of the cave. I'm comin, Sazula...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Megami: Uh..there still chasing eachother...I think Inu-Yasha really did it this time...poor guy...But I think the next Chapter will be up in about a week or two, till then, happy trails!  
  
Inu-Yasha: *whizzing by* Happy Trails? What is this an old western?  
  
Megami: ....no... 


End file.
